Un tragique évènement
by HermyGranger-0309
Summary: Emma à peine âgée de dix-sept ans ne s'en sort plus avec tout ses démons intérieur donc elle prend une décision. Arrivera t-elle s'en sortir ?


**Bonjour tout le monde comment allez-vous ? Je ne vais pas m'attarder si des petites choses mais je vous poste un OS qui j'espère vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a toujours des fautes pourtant je me suis relu cent cinquante mille fois au moins lol :p**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

 **Un tragique événement**

Une jeune fille du nom d'Emma venait tout juste de rentrer du lycée en claquant férocement la porte de sa chambre. Elle prit place sur son lit et se mit à écrire en sanglotant, après deux bonnes heures sa missive fut enfin achevée. Alors, elle décida de prendre cette lame dissimulée sous son oreiller pour la faire glisser lentement le long de ses bras déjà meurtrit par de nombreuses cicatrices. Un trait, deux traits puis trois, puis quatre, jusqu'à ce que ses bras ruissellent de sang.

Quand la lame s'insinuait au plus profond sa chair cela ne la faisait plus souffrir car c'était devenu une habitude pour chasser toutes les atrocités qu'elle avait enduré. C'est comme si elle expulsait la noirceur qui avait envahi sa vie durant son enfance et qui ne faisait que s'accroitre au fil des années.

Par la suite, la jeune adolescente avala une multitude de médicaments ce qui la fit s'évanouir instinctivement. Tout lui paru sombre et sans vie, mais avant de plonger dans un sommeil éternel selon elle, une voix se fit entendre au loin. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à quitter ce monde rempli d'être immonde.

C'est à ce moment que la mère d'Emma entra dans la chambre avec un grand sourire mais il s'effaça bien vite quand celle-ci remarqua le corps mutilé de sa fille étendu sur le lit. Elle n'osait plus bouger, le choc fut trop brutal.

Quand elle eût reprit ses esprits, elle avertit les pompiers en espérant corps et âme qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour sauver la jeune fille. En voulant partir pour rejoindre Emma à l'hôpital, elle trouva au sol, une lettre avec l'écriture fine de sa fille.

" Chère maman,

Je ne sais par où commencer, de peur que mes mots te blessent. Mais sache une chose, tu es la meilleure mère qu'un enfant puisse avoir, tu ne dois jamais en douter. Justement c'est pour cela que je ne mérite pas d'être ta fille, car une mère aussi aimante que toi ne peut pas avoir une orpheline comme moi en guise d'enfant.

Quand tu m'as accueilli à bras ouvert chez toi en m'adoptant le jour de mes treize ans, je n'y croyais pas. Toute mon enfance j'ai été baladé de famille d'accueil à famille d'accueil. Tu fus la seule à me respecter, dans les autres foyers ont me terrorisaient sans le moindre scrupule. Chacune d'entre elles avaient bien des manières pour me faire souffrir, cela pouvait être par de la violence morale mais aussi physique. Dès qu'ils en avaient fini avec moi, ils me renvoyaient à l'orphelinat.

Dans cet établissement je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise non plus car je faisais face à une solitude accablante, je ressassais chaque épisodes douloureux qu'on me faisais subir. Encore maintenant, je porte les blessures du passé. Les multiples bleus, brûlures ou encore fractures qui se trouvent sur mon corps racontent toutes une histoire différente. J'ai essayé de passer au dessus de tout ces tourments mais rien n'y fais, les douleurs sont trop profondes, elles ne cicatrisent pas. Tant d'obscurité pour une seule vie c'est s'éteindre à petit feu.

Tu as été un soutient permanent pendant ces quatre années où j'ai été ta fille. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, l'amour maternel que tu m'as apporté ainsi qu'un foyer chaleureux avec une famille aimante c'est déjà trop pour une pauvre fille comme moi.

J'ai été fière d'avoir Neal comme petit frère, un petit garçon de deux ans adorable comme tout. Même si son père a décidé de vous abandonner, tu n'as jamais arrêté de te battre pour nous. Mais à présent je te libère de ce fardeau que je représente pour la famille. Il faut que tu saches une dernière chose...je suis tombée amoureuse d'une fille légèrement plus âgée que moi. Elle est au lycée, nous sommes amies depuis trois ans maintenant mais cette fille est bien plus qu'une amie pour moi. Elle me plaît au plus au point, son sourire m'éblouit, en voyant son sourire cela provoque une vague de chaleur dans tout mon être. Régina à des yeux si intense qu'on pourrait s'y noyer dedans, mais elle a aussi un regard malicieux qui met en avant son charme, cette femme est une déesse incarnée. Je suis follement amoureuse d'elle mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui parler de mes sentiments.

Comment une fille telle qu'elle pourrait éprouver une quelconque affection pour une personne qui est largement inférieure à elle, avec un passé immonde et sans aucune once de beauté ? Il est vrai qu'en sa présence, il y avait énormément de luminosité qui chassait mes démons. Seulement cela ne fut pas suffisant pour éloigner cette peur qui me ronge, alors je préfère m'en aller pour ne plus avoir ces nuages gris qui planent au dessus de ma vie. Juste une petite faveur, dis lui à Mia...dis lui à quel point je l'aime, je t'en supplie...je ne veux pas qu'elle reste dans l'incertitude. Je vous aime aussi Jason et toi..vous resterez à tout jamais ma famille. Je prendrai soin de vous, je te le promet maman...

Ta fille qui s'envole en paix "

C'est sur ces mots que la lettre s'acheva, elle était tachetée de quelques gouttes d'un liquide rouge qui avait séché durant la lecture. Tenant fébrilement le texte entre ses mains, Ingrid se permit d'évacuer sa tristesse. Tout son corps tremblait de peur en imaginant sa fille sans vie. Neal quand à lui, attendait sagement sur les genoux de sa mère ne comprenant pas vraiment leur raison d'attendre à l'hôpital. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que les médecins avaient emmené Emma en salle d'opération, Ingrid sentait bien que sa patience arrivait à sa fin, c'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent pour lui annoncer que la jeune fille a pu être sauvée de justement mais qu'elle aurait besoin d'énormément de repos. Ingrid fut rassurée et remercia chaleureusement les sauveurs de sa fille.

Emma sentit que sa gorge lui brûlait, elle avait soif et ses yeux se faisaient lourds donc elle les ouvrit. Elle dût s'habituer à la clarté qui régnait dans l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais remarqua rapidement qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. La jeune fille souffla en s'apercevant que sa vieille amie la mort ne l'avait pas accueilli. En tournant sa tête, elle vit un ange, Régina se trouvait sur une chaise à côtés des machines qui alimentaient Emma. Celle-ci dormait avec une moue adorable, les sourcils légèrement froncés. La jeune brune avait sa main sur celle d'Emma donc quand elle bougea cela la fit se réveiller. Régina était stupéfaite de voir que la raison de son réveil était la jolie blonde.

\- Emma tu m'as fais une de ces peur ! **_S'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes en se redressant avec les larmes aux yeux._**

\- Je ne le voulais pas...je pensais partir et veiller sur toi de l'endroit où j'aurai pu me trouver.. **_Chuchota Emma en baissant la tête._**

\- C'est plutôt à moi de veiller sur toi idiote ! Maintenant que je sais tout, tu vas m'avoir sur le dos et ceci est non négociable.

\- Comm..comment ça tu sais tout ? D'ailleurs que fais-tu ici ? **_Demanda la petite blonde perplexe._**

\- Tu sais ta mère t'aime donc elle m'a prévenu. Dans ton téléphone, il y avait mon numéro alors tout de suite nous avons pris contact puis je suis venue attendre avec ta mère et ton petit frère qui d'ailleurs est très mignon.

J'ai lu la lettre que tu as écrite mais sur le coup je ne savais pas si je devais être flattée ou en colère. Quand j'ai vu ce que tu ressentais pour moi et la façon dont tu as décris tes sentiments c'était tellement merveilleux, les larmes me sont montées aux yeux et mon cœur a raté un battement. Moi qui t'aime depuis le jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi sans jamais te l'avouer, j'apprend que la fille de mes rêves ressent la même chose.

Alors écoute bien jeune fille ! Oui tu as un passé sombre ainsi qu'un total manque de confiance en toi mais tu es courageuse, bien plus que tu pourrais l'imaginer. Maintenant je vais t'aider à surmonter toute cette peine enfoui en toi. Je ne rigole pas ! Nous allons tout faire pour que toi ma belle blonde tu ailles mieux. Ce qui compte le plus à présent c'est ton bonheur Emma, _**Se confia Régina tout en souriant à sa blonde qui elle pleurait en baissant la tête.**_

\- Régina, mon amour pour toi est si fort que parfois cela me fait mal mais t'avoir à mes côtés est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée dans la vie enfin il y a aussi le jour où ma mère m'a adopté mais toi, tu as boulversé mon existence !

Je devrai m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fais mais je pensais que cette solution serait bénéfique...j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver par la suite. Car si je te faisais du mal ou à ma famille ? **_Souffla avec nervosité la petite blonde._**

Régina vit la détresse dans les yeux de sa belle, donc elle se mit tout près de la jeune blonde pour la regarder tendrement. Emma sentit son cœur s'accélérer et n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. La brune tendit sa mains vers le visage d'ange d'Emma puis la posa sur sa joue tout en la câlinant doucement.

Emma apprécia ce geste en fermant les yeux pour savourer au maximum cet instant mémorable. Prise d'instinct, la jolie brune avança petit à petit son visage vers celui de la jeune patiente pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien-aimé. Les deux jeunes filles se laissèrent aller par la vague de sentiment qui s'immisça en elles. Emma mit tout son amour ainsi que toute l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour cette merveilleuse femme dans le baiser qu'elle lui offrit. La jeune brune s'éloigna à contre cœur mais afficha son plus beau sourire.

\- Explique moi comment une fille aussi dévouée rien que pour un seul baiser puisse faire du mal à quelqu'un ? Mais si cela peut te rassurer, rien que le fait d'avoir peur de nous blesser fait de toi une personne généreuse avec de grande vertu donc tu ne nous blesseras pas. Quand bien même cela arriverait, cela ne sera pas intentionnel alors ne sois pas effrayée peur, _**Rassura Régina en soutenant le regard apeuré d'Emma.**_

\- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai te rendre heureuse...tu mérites tellement mieux. Il te faut une personne qui sache te faire sourire à chaque instant car ton sourire est une pure merveille, quelqu'un qui te prouve son amour dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Qui te fasse découvrir l'amour sous toutes ces coutumes, faire de toi la femme la plus comblée au monde...une véritable reine.

\- Ose me dire que toi tu n'y pense pas à tout ce que tu m'as énuméré ?! Parce que tu es la seule personne qui me soit venue à l'esprit. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu veux être cette personne malgré la peur qui te ronge mais j'ai confiance en toi Em'. Alors laisse nous une chance, je suis certaine que nous pouvons aller loin ensemble, **_Rétorqua Régina avec espoir._**

\- Cela serait te mentir si je te disais que je n'y pense pas car tu es ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans ce monde ! Bien évidemment que j'aimerai être celle qui te rend heureuse mais tu sais qu'avec moi, ce ne sera pas simple Gina ? _ **Dit la jeune blonde avec un faible sourire prenant la main de Régina dans la sienne.**_

\- C'est un risque à prendre et je le prend volontiers au moins on ne s'ennuiera jamais, _**Ricana Régina tandis que la petite blonde leva les yeux aux ciel.**_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête parfois, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée qu'on soit ensemble finalement, _**Se moqua gentiment Emma pour faire sourire sa reine ce qui eut l 'effet escompté car celle-ci éclata de rire.**_

Les peurs d'Emma étaient toujours présente mais quand elle vit Régina rire au éclat cela, la soulagea légèrement. Voir son visage d'ange si insouciant en cet instant précis la charma au plus au point et se laissa transporter dans cette euphorie en riant en choeur avec elle.

Ingrid et Neal entrèrent dans la chambre sans que les deux jeunes filles ne s'en aperçoivent. La mère d'Emma sourit en voyant sa fille rire de bon cœur et se dit que cette Régina avait un effet plus que bénéfique sur sa petite Emma. Le petit frère de cette dernière brisa les rires qui résonnaient dans la pièce en tapant dans ses mains. Les deux adolescentes sursautèrent se rendant compte qu'Ingrid était là.

\- Bonjour maman...avant que tu ne dises quelque chose, je voudrai te dire pardon..je n'ai pensé qu'à moi enfin non, je pensais à vous mais pas objectivement...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma puce, je me doute que ça n'a pas du être simple pour toi. Je m'en veux juste de ne pas avoir vu tes traumatismes avant, _**Souffla d'énervement Ingrid.**_

\- NON ! Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir, je suis une de ces personnes qui cache ce qu'elle ressent au plus profond de soi. Il est hors de question que tu penses que c'est de ta faute. C'est moi la sotte dans l'histoire ! _**S'emporta vivement la jeune fille.**_

\- Tout doux princesse, calme toi. Ta mère se fait du soucis pour toi donc c'est tout à fait normal d'un côté qu'elle se sente impuissante mais la faute ne vient en aucun cas de vous. Parfois nous faisons des actes incontrôlables sans le vouloir, _**Clama Régina en essayant de l'apaiser du mieux qu'elle peut, ce qui rassura Emma rien qu'au son de sa voix.**_

\- Tu as sans doute raison Gina...mais maman ne t'en veux pas, je t'en pris. Cela risque d'être dur au début mais nous allons y arriver.

\- Ne me refais plus cette frayeur Emma ! Tu es peut-être pas biologiquement de moi mais tu es MA fille ! Je ne survivrai pas si je te perdais, _**Pleura Ingrid en s'approchant du jeune couple.**_

Lily ne savait plus quoi faire, se sentant coupable des larmes que versaient sa mère. La culpabilité habitait tout son être mais en croisant le regard de Régina, elle garda espoir car c'était une étape à franchir.

Après deux semaines passées à l'hôpital pour reprendre des forces Emma put enfin rentrer chez elle. Durant son hospitalisation, mère et fille réussirent à avancer ensemble sous le regard bienveillant de Régina. Le jeune couple profita de chaque instant passé ensemble. Régina qui s'était prit la tête avec ses parents depuis un bon bout de temps vivait seule dans un charmant petit appartement.

Dans dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle se rendait chez les Swan pour passer du temps avec eux. Emma en était plus que ravie car sa brune la faisait toujours rire. Ingrid quant à elle se faisait un malin plaisir à taquiner les deux jeunes adolescentes mais était fière que sa fille est trouvée l'amour. La mère d'Emma se rendit vite compte que la petite amie de sa fille l'épanouissait, qu'elle faisait ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleure chez la petite blonde.

\- Bonjour Madame Swan savez-vous où est Emma ? _**Questionna Régina qui venait tout juste d'arriver.**_

\- Bonjour Régina, ma fille est dans sa chambre avec Neal, tu peux les rejoindres, je vous appel pour le dîner.

La jolie brune remercia la maitresse de maison et se rendit à l'étage pour aller saluer sa chérie ainsi que son petit frère. Quand elle arriva devant la chambre d'Emma, celle-ci accourut pour l'enlacer.

\- Hey mon cœur ! _**Chuchota la petite blonde à l'oreille de la nouvelle venue.**_

\- Bonjour princesse, que me vaut cet charmant accueil ?

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de prendre ma petite amie dans mes bras ? **_S'offusqua Emma en se redressant._**

\- Si bien sûr que si mais tu n'as jamais mis autant de ferveur avant donc je me pose des questions, _**Répondit la déesse brune en câlinant d'Emma.**_

\- Je...en fait c'est parce que..euh tu m'as manqué.. _**Rougit aussitôt la plus jeune face à ce qu'elle venait d'avouer.**_

\- Oh mon amour ne soit pas gênée, c'est tellement adorable ce que tu m'as dis ! _**S'extasia Régina car sa princesse s'ouvrait petit à petit et prenant plus d'assurance.**_

Emma qui avait suffisamment prit confiance en elle, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Régina pour un baiser plus que passionné. Mais son petit frère brisa cet moment intime car il venait tout juste de l'appeler.

\- Em' moi aussi veut bisous !

\- Mon petit Neal vient dans mes bras, _**Dit sa sœur en le prenant dans ses bras et lui fit pleins de bisous.**_

\- Et moi j'ai encore le droit à un baiser de ma princesse ? _**Réclama enfantinement Régina avec une moue de bébé.**_

\- Non ! Toi pas droit, Emma est ma chérie à moi, _ **Répondit Neal en tirant la langue.**_

\- Hey crapule, je te signale que ta sœur c'est mon amoureuse !

\- On se calme vous deux ! Neal je suis ta grande sœur mais je suis l'amoureuse de Gina' mais ça n'empêche en rien l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi petit frère.

Alors Emma prit ses deux amours l'un après dans ses bras et leur souffla un " Je t'aime " à chacun d'eux. Ce qui étonna Régina mais l'embrassa amoureuse en guise de réponse positive.

Plusieurs mois après sa convalescence Emma allait de mieux en mieux malgré les cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits. Régina qui avait fini par demander la permission d'emménager avec Emma, à la mère de celle-ci eut la chance d'y avoir l'autorisation.

La vie des Swan suivit son court, Ingrid accueilli son fils Neal en classe de petite section qui lui était très heureux et plein de vie, une vraie bouffée d'oxygène cet enfant. Il faisait la fierté de sa mère mais surtout celle de sa grande sœur Emma.

Le jeune couple s'épanouissait à vu d'oeil, plus le temps passait plus elles étaient fortes ensemble. Régina prenait soin de la jeune blonde, ce qui lui fit dire que finalement se battre pour une noble cause, cela en vaut la peine.

Les démons de la petite blonde sont toujours très présent dans sa vie mais avec l'amour de Régina, elle pourrait les chasser à tout jamais, tout ce qu'elles firent c'est garder espoir.


End file.
